Zig and Sharko: the Tale of the Anthro Shark Girl
by Dragonrulz
Summary: On the Lagoon Island, Zig finds a anthro shark girl and helps her on her feet and along they way, the two well discover adventure, laughter, threats, and even love. ZigxOC. Please read beginning description and warnings before reading story.


Hey everyone, since I never seen a Zig and Sharko Fanfiction so I decided to make one with my own twists on the Misc section. So I hope you like it, please review and let me know what you think .

For those who haven't heard of this cartoon then it's understandable since it was never released on the US cable ever, but you can find it online. It's actually a good cartoon, so go check it out.

WARNING! This fic will contain some foul language, slight dirty humor, may contain Lime and Lemon scenes later, nudity, and other naughty stuff.

If any of the following will make you uncomfortable in any way or you disagree, please leave this story now. If you don't care then enjoy!

Oh and they're will be lots of Marina bashing in this story cause I can't stand that bitch! She's a spoiled little brat that makes Sharko do things he doesn't want, she's a stereotypical pretty rich girl, she uses others as her play things, no really she does. She doesn't even realize that someone is trying to eat her cause she has her noes in those fashion magazines all the fucking time! And above all she ain't loyal to no one but herself! Oh she claims she's innocent but she's just a bitch.

Sorry about that folks just had to get it out of my systems, and for those of you who actually seen the show, you know where I was going with my little rant. Ok, please enjoy and review this story, no flames but I will take critique if like my spelling or grammar suck ass. Oh and I don't own the show or it's characters.

* * *

**ZIG THE HYENA MEETS…AN ANTHROPOMORPHIC SHARK GIRL?**

* * *

It was a sunny day of the Lagoon of the sea as Zig the Hyena was trying to get Marina the local Mermaid for his meal.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

And as always he fails. Zig flies into the air screaming his lungs out as he slams head first in the rocks of the beach courtesy of Marina's boyfriend/bodyguard Sharko the…shark. Sharko dusted his flippers admiring his punch and turned back to gaze at his girlfriend. A little red Hermit Crab name Bernie comes up to Zig shaking his eyeballs.

"Another attempt failed I see?" Bernie said with a board tune.

"…shut up Bernie." Zig voice mumbled in the rock before he detach himself from said rock.

"Damn that Sharko! I was so close this time!" Zig said in anger fixing his face.

"You always say that and as per usual you are right back where you started, no Marina for lunch." Bernie sighed.

"I know I'll get her Bernie I just need a good plan that's all. Or maybe I should find a way to get rid of that shark." Zig scratch his head trying to think of a new plan.

"Maybe you should think of one tomorrow, we already went through seventeen plans straight today. Let's call it a day, I have some fresh bananas back in the huts I pick today. You like them." Bernie said.

"Yeah…guess you're right." Zig sighed.

So the two friends went back to their huts but Zig turned back to the sea looking at the mermaid and shark both of which were hugging eachother with affection. Now Zig normally doesn't care about their 'love' seeing as nothing as nonsense but lately he was beginning to feel jealous of Sharko. Despite always trying to eat her, Marina was indeed beautiful, as Mermaids usually are. Fair skin, soft hair, a bright smile, a great body, and a sweet personality…sometimes. He could understand why so many full for her, but not him, granted as long as she doesn't use her freak'n song to make him fall for her by force. He never seemed to be attracted to her, he know she's all around stunning, but she doesn't interest him like that. But the point being…he never found love like Sharko did. He had it all, adoring fans, great strength, a beautiful girlfriend, and above all a full stomach.

Zig had none of those.

While he does have a great friend like Bernie who stood by him all the way it just wasn't the same. He never told anyone of this, not even his best friend, but he always wanted to find a girl for his own like Sharko does. But he knows that will never happen, yet he still dreams of the girl of his heart will one day appear on the Lagoon and they will fall madly in love and live a wonderful life. Zig knows that was a fleeting chance and should just forget about it. Soon the two enter a small opening that had some tents, a working place for the two, and a nap hammock for Zig. The friends enter Zig's tent and as promise there was a bowl of banana's on the table.

"Whelp dig in Zig, I pick plenty for you." Bernie said holding a chair for him.

"Thanks man, wish it was that mermaid, but these will do. Let's eat." Zig said taking a bite from them.

"Actually I can't, I have other plans tonight. I'm taking Stacy to this new dinner place near the Shopping Shipwreck Store." Bernie said.

"Wha…so that's why you wanted to call it a day so early to see your girlfriend, should have known." Zig said placing his head on the table.

Sharko wasn't the only one that has a girlfriend around here, Bernie found a female Hermit Crab about a year ago and they hit it off quite well. They started as friends and in no time they were a couple. Stacy was very nice girl too, always being polite and has great manners. She even likes Zig and he likes her, so he was all the happy to know the two were going out.

"Well…have a good night man, say hi to Stacy for me." Zig said.

"I will and I won't be home till tomorrow afternoon for…well…you know." Bernie said with a slight blush on his eye lids.

"Yeah I hear you, just have fun and I'll see you later." Zig waved goodbye as Bernie left.

"…at least you're getting some action…hell everyone on the Lagoon and under the sea is getting some…except me…really sucks to be me." Zig sighed.

After eating all his food, Zig decides to take a long walk around the beach. Zig walk on the beach circling the island for hours before he stops to sits down on the rocks. Taking a big sigh he let his thoughts wonder. How many years has he tried to catch the same mermaid? Must be at least four years by now, but it feels like forever to him. He has use and tried every plan he could think off, use any material he found, and even ask for help from others. And yet he fails time and time again. Not to mention all the pain he went through thanks to Shako and his bad luck, he still have pains and scars that haven't left yet. But he always pick himself up and tries again. He looks up and see Marina is still on her rock playing with her fish fans as Sharko circles her. He begins to think that perhaps he isn't ment to get her and that he will always fail.

"After so many failures trying to get that girl…is this all my life going to be? Just…one failure after another…with no future? It's looking like that way…who am I kidding, it's been like this for over four years now. But…then what can I do?" Zig asks himself.

He was really lost, all he ever known was to catch that mermaid and eat her but beyond that…he can't really do much. Yeah he help people out time to time and can do back breaking labor jobs but he doesn't want that. All he wants is just something good to happen to him, just something that would give him reason to move forward. Just then he spotted something washing up shores. Now there was one thing being on this island that makes it neat to stay here and that is whenever something comes washing up on the beach you can bet it's something interesting or cool. Deciding to check it out, Zig walked over to whatever it was for a closer look.

"Wonder what it is his time? Might be something I can actually use that won't screw me over." He said.

As he got closer all he saw was a large pile of seaweed and other sea junk.

"Aw crap, nothing new here. Well that figures, life always seems to kick me down when I get a little ray of change. Might as well…huh?" Zig notice the seaweed was moving.

Looking closely it was indeed moving, slowly moving up and down. He can also hear…groaning?

"Ok, what's up with this picture?" Zig scratch his head.

He moved some of the seaweed off the pile to see what was going on. So far he found nothing now thinking it was just his imagination. He pulled off a big chunk of the stuff and what he found underneath it was the face of a shark!

"OH SHIT! SHARKO!" Zig screamed and ran behind some trees to hide from the shark that would punch his lights out.

"For crying out loud, doesn't he get sick of always beating me up? I mean I wasn't even near his girlfriend so why was he hiding in the-" But Zig stopped himself when he saw that Sharko was still next to Marina.

"Wait what? If he's over there…then who's that?" Zig was confused.

Summoning up all his courage, he slowly walked to the shark that he thought was Sharko. Once he got close enough and was able to look at the shark better, he saw that this shark was defiantly _not _Sharko. This shark had a pointier noes and was shorter than his and this one color scheme was slightly different. This one had pale blue skin with a light gray underside and what look like gray strips on the noes. And it seems this shark has a smaller head. Now he was very curious as to what this shark was so he removed all the sea chuck off of the shark to get a better look at it. And what he saw after removing it all shocked him to the moon and beyond.

For this was no ordinary shark, not by a long shot. This one had two arms and legs like a human but has claws, teeth, gills on the neck, and a dorsal fin like a shark. It also has a shark's tail but was longer and the back fins look more like a long slanted triangle and has slightly long pointy fin ears. The rest of the body had the same color scheme as the head with more define strips on the back, arms, and legs. And it also had the body of a female human. Making this shark a girl. She had a hour glass figure with large D-cup breast, bigger than Marina's, and she had long deep blue hair that went to her lower back with black streaks in them. She was wearing cloths but they seen better days, her black shirt was looking more like a ripped bikini top while her blue pants look roughly ok. Zig couldn't believe what he saw, a shark that had a humanoid style body type that was female. What kind of shark can she be? She ain't a Bull Shark like Sharko and isn't human, can she be a mix?

"What on earth can you be? And yet…I think I've seen something like you before, but where?" Zig whispers to himself.

He saw she was breathing heavily and was holding her sides. Her face tells she was in serious pain. Zig then saw she was bleeding from her sides and by the looks of it, it look really bad. Now Zig can be a jerk and likes to see others in pain but even he wasn't that heartless.

"Oh no! Um, hey if you can hear me I'm going to help you get medical attention. Just hang on!" Zip says to her.

Zig picks her up as carefully as possible but found see was heavier than she looks. He lost his footing and her body crashed on him.

"Eek!" He yelped in slight pain

Zig got himself out beneath her cracking his back into place. He knew she was too heavy for him to lift her alone, so acting quickly; he cut down a coconut tree and made a stretcher. He slowly and carefully puts her on it and with all his strength pulls the stretcher to his hut. After running for a five minutes straight he finally makes it and into the tent.

"Bernie! I need your hel-" But found it was empty.

"Oh crap that's right, he's on his date and won't be back till tomorrow and I don't think she can last for long with that injury. Looks like I'll have to do it." Zig said.

So he carefully place her on his bed, after having some trouble getting her on it in the first place, quickly gets the medical supplies from Bernie's work hut as he made many healing medicine for Zig in the past. Luckily Bernie did teach Zig some advance First Aid training so he knew what to do. Taking the special vile that held a healing agent, gauze bandages, towels, disinfected wipes, a bowl of fresh water, and safety pins. Working fast, he wipes he blood off her with the wet towel and uses the disinfected wipes on the large cut. Quickly he puts on the healing agent on the cut making her flinch of the sting it brings. Then he puts the dressing on the wound as he wraps the Gauze around her mid-section making she it was nice a snug but not too tight and using the safety pins to hold them in place. Zig looked over his work making sure he did it right.

"Ok, everything seems to be ok, now let's see if she has other injuries."

After an hour of looking over her body, all he found were small cuts and bruises which he took care of them easily. Now she was all patch up Zig took a seat next to the bed and now he can actually get a better look at her, she looks like she is about a few feet taller than Marina. She was so different than anything he ever seen before, almost alien. Maybe she was some sort of shark alien or a mutation. Whatever the case she is here and safe. Zig couldn't help but notice she was gorgeous, like ten times hotter than Marina. He knew she might be like some sort of mutated freak but she just looks so beautiful to him.

"Snap out it Zig, not the time to think like that. She's a shark…of some sort and she might be like Sharko so that means I have to be on my guard when she wakes up. Even if I have to stay up all night." Zig huffed crossing his arms.

* * *

**AROUND TEN O'CLOCK AT NIGHT**

* * *

Zig was out cold snoozing on the chair snoring like a baby next to the shark. He fell asleep like two hours of boredom of just waiting her to 'strike' like he thinks. The shark laid asleep with a blanket over her courtesy of Zig as he saw she was shivering a bit and he thought she needed it. It wasn't long till the shark slowly started to open her eyes, which were a dark red with a black slit in the middle, but quickly shuts them from the pain. She couldn't think straight nor did she know where she was. She could feel the numbness of her wound was less so then last time and she felt she was on a bed. Taking a chance she reopens her eyes and see she was in a tent of some kind. She takes a deep breath and slowly sits up to get a better view of her new surroundings. It was a cozy little place with a table, some chairs, what looks like a few dish wears, a chest in the corner, and a sleeping hyena next to the bed she was in

"Wait…a sleeping hyena?" She spoke having a slight gruff in her voice.

She looks at the brown hyena sleeping in a chair with medical stuff around him. She then looks down on herself seeing she was bandage up, putting two and two together, she guessed this guy must have found her, brought her here, and patch her up.

"But why would a hyena help someone like me?" She asks herself.

A yawn was heard from the Hyena as he was waking up. She stayed still not sure how he would react to her awake. Zig rubs the sleep out of his eyes chapping his lips. His eyes were squinted looking around till his gazed landed on the shark. At first he didn't do anything besides stared at her with his tired eyes. He got up and stretches his body before his mind finally woke up now realizing the shark was awake. He turns to her seeing she was just sitting there looking confused as well. Both just stared at eachother not knowing what to do, it was the shark that broke the awkward silence as she clears her throat.

"Um, hi there…hyena guy." She said waving at him.

"Hi…um…how are you feeling?" He said not really knowing what to say to something like her.

"Better thanks to you…it was you that patch me up right?" She asks and he nodded.

"I uh found you on the beach today and you looked pretty banged up so I brought you into my hut and did the best I could for you."

"Oh thanks a bunch man, I was in a bad situation and that wound really made it crappier. So I want to so thank you…um…?"

"Oh my name is Zig the Hyena and you're on the Lagoon Island." He said sticking out his paws for a handshake.

"Zig the Hyena, gotta say that's an unusual name to name a Hyena. I'm Rachel." The one known as Rachel took his paw and shook it.

"Nice name…so if you don't mind me asking…what the hell are you?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. Well I'm called an Anthropomorphic Shark."

"An anthro-who's-it?" Zig asks confused.

"Anthropomorphic or anthro for short, basically it means I'm an animal that has a humanoid body style and slight characteristics while still having animal feature, such as me being a shark." She explains.

"Ok now that seems really cool but I think I seen that somewhere?" Zig tapped his head trying to think where he seen it.

"Most likely you saw it in a book or something." Snapping his fingers Zig went into his chest rummaging through it till he found what he was looking for.

"Your right, this magazine floated in like two years ago and had all this creatures that kinda look like you. I always thought some people just draw these guys I was wondering where I saw you before." Zig showed her the magazine that had a lot of Anthro drawings.

"Well that's how it started, but soon scientist and the military were interested in the applications anthros like me can do, having the abilities of animals and humans combined. And so that's how I exist." She said.

"Wow, sounds like you had some life. So why were you hurt in seaweed?" He asks.

"…I…I really don't want to talk about it." She looked away rubbing her arm.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to ask something touchy."

"No it's fine, you didn't know." She sighed.

"…Um hey, are you hungry?" He asks and got his answer from her growling stomach.

"Yeah, I'm kinda famish." She said with a slight blush on her face.

"I'll get you something, what do you eat?"

"I'll eat anything that has meat, in fact you look pretty tasty yourself Zig." Rachel said smiling showing her very sharp shark teeth.

"Aaahhh!" Zig screamed and flew in his chest and closed it.

Zig shake in fear in his chest when he heard laughing so he slowly open the lid and saw Rachel laughing.

"Oh god that was too funny, the face you made was priceless. I was only kidding Zig, I'm not going to eat you." She snickered.

"You promise?" He asks with a 'you promise' look.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"…ok then…I'll see what I can find for you. Just stay in bed." Zig got out of his chest and took a large bowl to find something for her to eat.

"Well Rachel, you certainly landed yourself in another weird place this time. But it could be worse. This place seems nice and Zig is a good guy, kinda jumpy but an all-around sweet dude. He actually helped me to his home and patches me up and now is finding me some food. Can't remember the last time a guy actually went out his way like Zig did, plus he's pretty cute too." Rachel said to herself with a smile.

* * *

**WITH ZIG**

* * *

"Let's see, since Rachel is a shark then it's a pretty safe bet she'll like to eat fish. Might need to get a lot though since Sharko eats like a ton of fish a day so she might eat a lot too." Zig said.

The moon was out as it illuminated the way for Zig to the beach. He was hoping there were still some fish out for him to catch. But then he stops in the sand thinking, why is he going out his way to do this? He normally doesn't go out of his way to help others nor do anything he has done for Rachel. So why? Maybe he just wanted to be friendly, he is a nice guy after all showing to be a good host and saying hi to new people. Was that it or is it something deeper with her?

"Maybe I am just being friendly to her, it's not the first time I've done it. Course it bites me in the ass later like everything else I do…or, maybe because…no that's ridiculous! Why would I think _that_? I mean, she a shark for crying out loud…well sort of but still a killing machine and I'm a hyena. Ah screw it, I'm just going to get this over with and go back to sleep."

So Zig went to the water's edge with a club and started his fishing, which was really him smacking the living daylights out of the fish and flinging them in the bowl. So after catching like sixty or so of them, Zig picked up the heavy bowl and went back to the hut. He enters his hut and places the bowl on the table little out a sigh and wiping the sweat from his forehead. He looked over to Rachel and saw she was drooling with big eyes looking at the bowl of fish like him when he sees Marina.

"Here you go Rachel, I'm not sure how much you eat or what kind of meat you eat so I hope this will-" Rachel reached over and grapped the bowl and started chomping down on the fish.

A minute later she places the bowl back on the table with a bite mark left by her on the bowl.

"-do…damn." He finishes the sentence with a whistle looking at the empty bowl seeing nothing was left.

"Man that hit the spot, thanks Zig I really needed that." She said as she belched.

"…Glad to help…I'm going to bed now so here some water if you need it and I'll be just outside sleeping in my hammock if you need anything." Zig started to leave when a hand stopped him.

"Hey Zig…I wanted to say thank you so much for all you did for me…you have a good heart. Treating my wounds, feeding me, and now giving up your bed for me letting me stay…not many people would have done that for me…so thank you from the bottom of my heart." She said with a warm smile.

Zig looked at her for a bit before patting her hand and smiling back at her.

"You're welcome Rachel, goodnight." He said.

"Night Zig." She got comfortable in the bed and was soon fast asleep.

Zig watches her for a few seconds before pulling up the blanket over her shoulder and turning off the lamp before heading to his hammock. He gazed up the stars thinking about how is life might change now, he has met an anthro shark creature and she was pretty nice…has the appetite of a regular shark and has one scary smile but other than that she seems friendly. But he wonders how Bernie is going to react seeing her.

"Guess I'll just have to see that later." Zig Yawns and went to sleep.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

* * *

Zig stir as the sun rays awoke him from his peaceful sleep. He sat up stretching the kinks out of his body before the whole hammock rolls over and making him hit the dirt face first.

"…dammit." He groaned in the dirt.

Picking himself up Zig headed in his hut to get the day started as he grab a few things, like his towel, his toothbrush, and some tooth paste. He was about to leave when the sudden feeling he was forgetting something, but what? He was thinking pretty hard that he didn't notice Rachel behind him sitting in his bed just waking up, in fact he forgot she was here in the first place. Rachel rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked over to see Zig back to her and looking he was thinking while holding some stuff. Deciding to say good morning to him, she got up and went over to him.

"Hey Zig, Morning!" She said with a loud voice patting his back kinda hard.

"AAAHHH!" Zig screamed and shot into the air through the tent.

"…Well, that's one way to start a morning." Rachel scratches her head but also giggling.

It has been a few days since Rachel came to the Island and life for both Zig and Rachel have change quite a bit. Bernie had a big shock seeing her the day when he came back. At first he was very skeptical about her but in time he warmed up to her and so did Stacy. In fact both Stacy and Rachel became good friends. While Rachel was recovering, Zig temporally gave up chasing Marina so he could help her get better and during that time the two got to know eachother better. Zig told her all about his times chasing Marina and how Sharko always beats him up. He even told her times when Sharko was the one that starts it and he gets the bad end of the stick. She did laugh at some of his failures but she always said sorry but even Zig laugh at his trouble too. She believes he was making up the whole 'catch a mermaid' tale but she didn't mind.

And Zig got to know more about her; Rachel grew up on an Island somewhat like this one but was made by these military guys that weren't part of any known government of the world, like an underground army. They put a bunch of money to create anthro creatures like her to do the most dangerous and risky missions that no human can do. Now she didn't go into detail about some of it but Zig told her she didn't have to which made her happy to know that. And over time the two started having strong feelings for one other but were afraid the other wouldn't feel the same way, or worse. But for now they are happy with them being together and talking. Zig also found out that she is a bit of an ass like him, making jokes, pulling of stunts, and even making him blush by using her body. But he didn't mind cause he got her back a few times to.

So we see the anthro shark went outside and looks to see Zig in one of the palm trees shaking like a leaf. Even after spending time with him she was wondering if he was a natural scaredy cat.

"Zig?" She called up to him.

Zig stopped shaking and looked down at Rachel.

"Oh Rachel, sorry I thought you were someone else at first." Zig slid down from the tree.

"Damn man, I've been here like three days already so you should know I was still here, are you like hyper prone to be scared shitless or something?" She asks with a slight smirk.

"No, just I don't like to get sneaked up…especially by a shark."

"Oh so you have something against sharks?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"More like _a _certain shark that keeps beating me up. That jackass always fucks me up one way or another." Zig groaned in frustration.

"Oh I see, so you kinda have this hatred for anything that is a shark right?"

"I don't have anything against sharks in general, just _that _shark!" He growled.

For some strange reason that made her feel better that he didn't hate all sharks, which means he didn't hate her, she doesn't want him to hate her cause of that.

"Hey shouldn't you be in bed still? Those wounds won't heal fast if you're up and around too much you know." Zig asks.

Rachel just smiles as she removes her bandages and showed him all her minor injuries were already gone and the big one on her side was almost healed. Zig blinked, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again. He couldn't believe she was almost healed already.

"But…you…wounds…bad…just…how?"

"I healed a lot faster than most, one of the perks of being an anthro like me." She smirks.

"…So you didn't need my help then?"

"Not really, but it would take at least two weeks for me to be at this level of health without your help so you were a bigger help than you think Zig." That made him happy.

"Hey since your healing is almost done, would you like a tour of the Island?" Zig asks.

"Sure I would like that. It'll do me good to stretch my legs a bit." Rachel said as she stretches her arms above her head to get a slight kink out from her back when-

_RIP!_

"What was that?" Zig asks.

And his answer was Rachel's shirt falling off but she quickly caught it before it completely fell off. She quickly ran back into the hut. Zig was blushing as he almost saw her tits. Rachel poked her head out looking quite embarrassed as her whole face was red. During her time getting better neither of them thought about her clothing situation till now, kinda of an oversight for them.

"Um, I wouldn't suppose you have an extra shirt lying around would you?" She asks sheeply.

"…Look in the trunk, there should be a few." Zig had his back to her giving her some privacy.

Zig heard her looking through the trunk before finally coming out with a new blue t-shirt that hugged her top figure nicely showing the outline of her breast. Zig thinks it looked really good on her.

"Luckily for me you had a shirt my sizes." She said.

"Yeah a lot of things wash up here, I collect things from the shore that might be useful to me one day you know."

"Yeah I can see, so how about showing this shark girl around the neighborhood then, hey where's Bernie?"

"Oh he went off to get a few things for this next plan I have for catching that damn Marina."

"Makes sense, so lead the way tour guide." She smirks.

Zig nodded and began the tour of the Lagoon. Rachel saw everything, the local animals, the volcano, the stream that goes to the sea, and all the fruits. It was a pretty Island she agreed. Many of the animals were shocked to see her but she was used to it by now. Some of the children were actually curious about her and asks her what she was which she kindly answered. Rachel also learned that Zig was actually kind of an asshole at times, his inventions always backfiring and the others are in the crossfire. They even said he takes their things for his ridiculous schemes. Rachel saw that Zig was kinda ashamed by this but she wouldn't judge him on that alone, Zig already told her all his times he tried to catch Marina but knowing both side made her see him in a better light per say. Zig was slightly surprise that Rachel was actually a very kind person despite the fact she is a shark. He knew he said he doesn't have a grudge against sharks to her but does have a fear of them, but now he saw she wasn't like Sharko at all.

"These animals are sure friendly here, I might actually want to stay. So what's next Zig?" Rachel asks.

"How about we hit the beach, I can show you what I do most of my time if you like?"

"Lead on."

It didn't take to long for them to reach the beach. It was a nice day as the sea breeze felt good to them but the sun made it sure it wasn't too cold. And the water looks nice today.

"Man this place is like paradise or something, you really have something here Zig." Rachel said looking over the horizon.

"Yeah it's lovely here." He agreed.

"So you said this beach is where you spend your time right? So what do you do?" She asks.

"Well, look over there and tell me what you see?" Zig handed her a sea cone spyglass.

She looked at them questionable but shrugged and used them and was actually surprised they actually work like real spyglass. So she looked to the sea where Zig told her and spotted something that made her do a double take. There sitting on a rock was a mermaid, an actual mermaid. She had a fair tan skin, long brown hair with a starfish in it, a lime green bikini top covering her breast, crystal blue eyes, and the signature fish half which was lime green. She was reading some fashion magazine or something Rachel didn't care for. Rachel couldn't believe she was actually seeing a real mermaid, she always thought Zig was just making stories up for her to impress her, but there she is. Which means all his tales were true!

"No fucking way, an actual mermaid, here?" She gasps in slight surprise.

"Yep, I've been trying to get to her for over four years…but always failed at getting her. My trial of chasing her may seem to go on for forever." He said with a sad sigh.

Rachel just looked at him seeing he was down not getting that mermaid. She guessed he loved her very much if he was trying to be with her for years, but it made her slightly sad too. Of course he would go after a mermaid, there like the beauty of the seas, a guy would always chase them. But she knew no one would chase her, she was a monster after all. She was neither an animal nor a human so it made sense for men to not be attracted to her. But she was secretly hoping at least Zig would find at least pretty. But after hearing he went after that mermaid for so long she knew he wouldn't be interested in her, but she doesn't let it show, she had her heart broken before so she knows how to hide.

"Sorry to hear your sad love story, but if you really love her than I know you'll get her one day." She said to him.

"Huh, love?" Zig looked at her confused.

"Well due, you must love her if you been chasing her for four years like you said."

Zig looked at her for a bit before falling on the sand laughing his head off. Now it was Rachel's turn to be confused.

"Um…did I miss the punch line?"

"I'll say you missed it, Rachel I don't love that mermaid at all! I barely even like her."

"But you said you've been chasing her for four years right? Don't you want to like marry her or something?"

"Your right about me chasing her, but marring her isn't what I was planning to do when I do get her."

"Then are you going to do to her?" She asks.

"I'm going to eat her!" He said taking out a knife, fork, and a pip.

Rachel just looked at him surprised by his answer. She heard of men going after mermaids for lust and all that, but Zig's quest to eat her. Now that was new to her. And it also made her happy to that he doesn't even like her, making her think there might be a chance still.

"Ok, I have to admit, that's like the first time I heard any guy say that they want to eat a mermaid instead claiming their love for them."

"I know, and I have no idea so many guys 'love' her, she ain't all that. Now her being cooked over a barbeque with seasonings and a squirt of lemon, that makes her good looking to me." Zig said drooling over the thought of it.

Rachel couldn't help but smirk at his little fantasy of eating the mermaid and she had no problem with it either. She could tell right off the bat that this girl was a materialistic, flirting, 'I-can-get-what-I-want-cause-I'm-pretty-and-I-deserve-it', little bitch. So she is guessing she wouldn't like this girl one bit if they ever met. So more power to him. But it got her thinking, why didn't he already get her? What made him unable to reach her for four years? She didn't look strong nor does she believe she's that smart.

"If you wanted to eat her, then what stopped you for four years?" She asks.

"Look next to the left of her and you'll see why." He said with a deadpan voice.

Rachel looks to the left and saw a large dark gray shark with regular gray underbelly with dirty yellow years and redish-brown irises. Now he was a straight up bad looking shark but she didn't see the connection tell she saw the shark making lovey dovy eyes to the mermaid. Now it was coming into focus.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here but that shark is in love with the mermaid. And to go a bit further, it's the same shark you told about that beats you up?" She said.

"Bingo, Sharko and the mermaid are like some sort of boyfriend and girlfriend deal or something, can't really tell, and has been this over protective extremely jealous bodyguard for as long as I known. And everytime I even close to her he beats the living shit out of me." He grumbled.

"Well no due he hurts you if you go after his…wait, did you say is name is Sharko?" Rachel asks and he nods.

"…That has to be the most un-original name for a shark I ever heard! Sharko? What was he like thinking it was the best name?"

"You got me. All I know is he's been preventing me from getting her as my meal for years."

"And why do you want to eat her so badly? You have more than enough food to keep you from going hungry here?"

"That's not the point. I heard that the mermaid is the most delicious thing you will ever eat. So I must have her and see if it's true. If you help me I'll give you half of her, what do you say Rachel, want to be partners?" He stuck out his paw to her.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll have to pass."

"Oh, well ok. You need more time to fully heal anyways so how about I show you one of newest plans to get that mermaid. You can watch from here at how I do my 'magic' to get her."

So Zig made her a beach chair and an umbrella with several coconut drinks for her. She was impress by his carpentry skills, so she sat down took one of the drinks and watch him do his 'magic' as he putted. Zig puts on his snorkeling gear and enters the water. Zig swam close to the bottom of the sea as he neared his target. He then pulls out a little boat and let's if float to the top.

"Oh look at these Sharko, aren't these earrings just to die for!" Marina pointed to a set of earrings of the page of her magazine to her boyfriend.

"Oh yes, they would look lovely on you." Sharko said not really caring but wanted to make her happy.

"Oh human fashion and activities always seems to be the highlight of everything fun." Marina sighed.

Sharko just shook his head but smiled at her little daydream. He loves her but she can be a bit childish when it comes to things like those. He then notice a little boat just popped from underneath. He picked it up examine it for a bit thinking it was another toy that just floated from the mainland like most of the junk that floats in.

"Hey Marina, look what I found…Marina?" Sharko look back and saw she was gone.

"Marina! Where did she…oh that little runt did it again!" Sharko roared.

Zig was swimming as fast as he could back to shore with Marina in hand though she seems to be too involved in her magazine to know she was just kidnapped again. Rachel saw the whole thing and was yet again surprise that his plan actually worked seeing him rush to the shore with the mermaid, but was short lived as Sharko got to him as he grabs him roughly by the neck.

"Oh boy, this might turn ugly." Rachel said.

Sharko makes Zig carefully put Marina back in the water before slamming him around on the water, punching his teeth out, puts him in his mouth chewing him up, and then throws him into the trees where he slides down in great pain groaning. Sharko just snorts and left with Marina who still didn't see anything. Rachel was actually shocked at how much hurt this Sharko inflicted on Zig. She thought he was stretching the truth when Zig said Sharko beats him to death, but what she saw made her horrified that he actually went through this for four years. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Zig groaning in pain as he came over to her, he had bruises, cuts, and even his head was smashed in. She quickly gets off her chair to help him expecting the worse.

"Oh god Zig, can you hear me, we need to get you to the hospital or-" But Zig's hand held up saying not so fast.

Zig then went up to a tree and open up a secret compartment. He took out some pain killers and a vile of green liquid. He puts a few drops of the green liquid on his head and within seconds his head was back to normal and all his other injuries were gone too. He swallow the pain killer and went back to Rachel doing a 'ta-da' stance for her telling her he was ok. Rachel was stun that he was now all better but couldn't believe that Sharko did that to him in the first place.

"_And I thought I was a fast healer but that fucking jerk just went overboard and could of killed him!" _Rachel thought.

"See, nothing to worry about Rachel, I've been doing this for so long that I've made sure that everytime Sharko hurts me I can get back up and try to get that mermaid." He said.

"Hurts you? HURTS YOU!? He was beating you to near death and you call that just hurting you! My god Zig, you've been doing this for over four years and that bastard does this to you everytime? How can you be alive still and walking or the better question is why still do this?"

"Like I said before, I want to eat that mermaid even if it kills me."

"At this rate you will get killed by that jerk. He's not just a jealous boyfriend Zig, he's a psychotic bully that uses his brute force to get his way and make sure only he has her and doesn't care who he hurts."

"I've always known that but now you see why I keep failing at getting her, but I haven't given up just yet." He said with pride.

Rachel was just so stun that Zig has actually place himself in this situation before and not caring if he actually dies. How can he do this over and over getting hurt to the point of near death. She seen some suicidal people in her past before but Zig just tops them all.

"But what about your family, wouldn't they be sad if they heard you got killed?" Rachel said using the 'family guilt' to make him rethink this whole thing.

"My family wouldn't care if I die or not. I was the black sheep of the family of great hunters, they catch everything under the sky and yet I couldn't even get a blind snail. My family shunned me saying that I was a disgrace to the Hyena name and they disowned me. They told me to never come near them again and so they dropped me here…that was about seven years ago I think. I haven't seen them since, so no one would really care if I die. It might actually make them happy to know I was finally killed." He shrugged.

"…That's…so heartless…don't you have anyone? What about a girlfriend or something like that?" Rachel asks.

"Nope, since I've been a failure most of my life no one would give a damn about me. I can't even get a girlfriend Rachel. But I've stop trying a while realizing that no one would want to be with me. Even my best friend Bernie might not care anymore, he got himself a girlfriend a while back and he told me he'll move in with her in the sea in about a month or so. Which would leave me all alone up here, but that's ok. Bernie has been a great friend to me all these years, I want him to find happiness and find a girl for himself and he did. And if leaving me so he can move on with his leave will make him happy, I won't stop him."

Rachel was moved by his words that he would let go his only friend in the world so he could be happy. He truly has a good heart. But now the question is how is she going to make him stop chasing that mermaid? Rachel didn't want to lose him to that brute but she doesn't know how to make Zig stop, he was so determine to get her. She didn't think too long as she heard someone entering the water so she looked up and saw Zig was in the water again.

"Zig, what are you doing?!" She was afraid he was going to get the mermaid again and that shark would hurt him again.

"Relax Rachel, I'm just getting my goggles." He said making her release her breath.

"Oh ok." She felt better.

"Hey these goggle actually have a story you know?" Zig said continuing to look for his goggles.

"You don't say?"

"Yeah, one day me and Bernie were in the forest and oof!" But he softly hit something that made him stop.

Zig slowly looked up and saw a very angry Sharko. Zig gulped knowing what will follow.

"Um...h-h-hey Sharko, have you see my goggles?" He asks in fear.

"Yeah, founding it floating on the surface. These are it right?" He held the goggles.

"Oh thanks, can I have them back?"

"Why of course."

WHAM!

"Have a nice day you fucking little runt." Sharko snickered then headed back to Marina.

Zig just stood there with the googles slammed deep in his face. He slowly walked back to shore as Rachel ran up to him and quickly remove the goggles as painlessly as possible.

"Zig, are you alright?" She asks worried about him.

"I'm ok!" He said doing a thumbs up before collapsing on the ground.

Oh shit, hang on Zig!" Rachel picked him up and went to the chair.

She gently puts him down and ran over to the tree that had the green liquid. She ribbed open the door and search for it until she found it. She went back to Zig and place a drop of it on him and in seconds he was batter.

"Ow, that smarts! Hey thanks Rachel." He smiled at her.

"What the hell did he do that for? You weren't even going after the mermaid and ye he still hurt you like if you were doing it?" She was so outrage and confused.

"Yeah that happens a lot, everytime he sees me he just wails on me till all my bones break."

"I don't believe it, he's such a fucking prick! How can that girl be his girlfriend?"

"Cause he does what she says and always does things for her." He answered.

"But doesn't she know he's hurting you?" But all she got was Zig shrugging.

"Ok, that's it! I'm going over there and giving those two a piece of my mind. You just sit here and wait for me Zig and don't move."

"Are you sure nuts?! Sharko will rip you into pieces!" Zig gasped.

"Oh I think he'll find I'm more than I look Zap. Just hang tight while I have a word with these idiots."

"But why are you doing this for me? We only know eachother like three days and yet you want to go up to the toughest shark around here?" Zig asks.

"Cause your my friend Zig, you actually done more for me than any other. You open your home to me, treated my injuries, gave me food, and gave up your bed for me. You sat by my side helping me get better each day, you took your personal time for me. I know you tried to eat that girl and that you can be a jerk from what I've learned from what the other animals said about you and your stories. But I know you have a good heart and what you told me about your past…I can actually relate to that. Cause we all can be assholes, as long as we can justify our ways by making better choices for others, like you did for me." Rachel said giving him a smile before jumping in the water leaving a stun Zig.

"I see you've been playing with Zig again Sharko, how is he?" Marina asks.

"Marina, how can you be so coy around him? He tries to eat you?" Sharko says.

"Oh hush he's just playing, and besides, you are always there to protect me." Marina gave his snout a little kiss.

"Well yeah that's true." He said with a toothy grin.

"Hey you two, got a moment?" Said a voice.

The two looked at who said that and gasped at the creature standing before them. It was a shark that had arms and legs like human and has cloths and hair. Marina was amazed to see this new creature and could tell she was a girl, which means they can be friends. Marina smiled at her as she mentions her forward. Rachel moved closer till she was three feet away from them.

"Hi there, my name is Marina, what's yours?" Marina sticks her hand out for a shake.

"Names Rachel." She said plainly taking her hand for a quick shake and letting it go.

"That's a pretty name. So what kind of animal are you?"

"I'm called a Anthropomorphic Shark, basically I'm a shark with human characteristics as you can see."

"Oh wow, I never knew a shark can be like a human. You have such lovely hair too."

"Thanks but I here to talk to you about something."

"Oh of course, Sharko if you be a dear and get her a seat?"

Sharko nodded as he swam down to the bottom to find a long piece of rock that had a smooth top like Marina's. He found one fitting the bill so he brought it up to the surface and slammed it in place. Sharko gave Rachel a smirk as he showed off his muscles telling her he just did that with his own strength. Rachel just rolled her eyes and jumped on the rock.

"Now then, what can I do for you?" Marina asks nicely.

"I want to know something, do you realize what your boyfriend here is nearly killing my friend Zig?" She said getting to the point.

"What?! That asshole is your friend? But he's a no good girlfriend eating shit head. How can you be friends with that runt?" Sharko asked very shocked and angry.

"Watch what you call him prick! As to why he is my friend, he found my washed ashore with injuries all over my body and he selflessly took me to his home where he not only treated my wounds but also found food for me and gave up his bed so I could rest in a nice warm bed while he sleeps outside. And before you say anything, yes I know he tries to eat your girlfriend and yes he can be an asshole but you've been a bigger one, always hurting him to the point of breaking his bones and giving brain damage." She snaps back at him.

"Cause he deserves it! He's nothing a waste of life that only brings trouble for the rest of us! He should be killed off!" Sharko retorted.

"I didn't say he was perfect, none of us are. But the way you treat the situation is even worse than what Zig does. Zig isn't strong as you so beating him up doesn't make you better and he told me the times your screwed him over helping your mess by making him do thing he wasn't even a part of, it actually makes you worse. And you, how can you just stand by and let him torture Zig?" She turns to the mermaid.

"Oh there just being boys, you know how they like to rough house a bit." She smiled.

"That isn't rough house, that's attempted murder! You can't be so blind to that?"

"But Sharko wouldn't hurt a little anchovy, and besides Zig has never tried to eat me at all."

"…Your kidding…right? Please tell me she isn't serious about that?" She turns to Sharko.

"Yeah she actually thinks the runt isn't trying to eat after like four years." He admits it.

"How can you be so stupid!?" Marina looked hurt when she said that.

"Hey don't call my girl stupid or I'll-" But he stops when he sees her face full of rage.

"You better sit back to your master's side boy toy before I make you _my _little bitch." She said full of hate.

Sharko quickly went behind Marina shaking in slight fear of what she could do. Marina just look at Rachel with annoyance.

"Now look Rachel, I don't know what your problem is but you shouldn't be mean to me or Sharko here. You are my friend so I'll-" But she was cut off by dry laugh from Rachel.

"And what makes you think we're friends?"

"Of course we're friends silly. We're both girls and girls hang out, like I always wanted!" Marina said with a happy giggle.

"Oh so it's all about you huh? Well what if I don't want to be friends with you?" Rachel said with a slight mean tune.

"But we have to be friends cause you're the only girl around here." Marina said with tears in her eyes.

"Use all the water works you want but it won't change my mind about you being a spoiled little dumb brat." And with that Rachel swam away.

"…WAH!" Marina cries as Sharko tries to calm her down.

On the beach, Zig was pacing back and further worried that his new friend may have gotten over her head. Just then he saw her emerge from the water looking pissed. Zig ran up to her looking to see if she has any injuries but let out a sigh of relieved there weren't any.

"Oh man I'm glad you're ok, I thought for sure Sharko would have done something bad to you." He said.

"The only thing they did was piss me off, the both of them! I mean that shark hurts you to the point of no return and has no sorrow for it and that little bitch is so self-center and an idiot that I bet she can't take care of herself without her little boy toy hanging around her. For shit sakes I have never met anyone I wanted to kill so badly!" Rachel ranted on.

"So does that mean you'll help me get that mermaid? My offer still stands of splitting her 50/50." Zig asks hopefully.

"No." she said making his happiness deflate.

"It's not like I don't want to kill her and believe me I want that skank to scream in pain but the best thing is to just drop it all and have you never chase her again."

"WHAT!? You can't be serious!" Zig said completely shock by her suggestion.

"I'm dead serious, look Zig I can see right off the bat those two won't listen to any sound reason. And I don't want to see you hurt like that again. So promise me you won't go chasing that mermaid ever again."

"…I…I can't believe you…what right do you have to say that!" Zig raised his voice.

"Zig listen to me you-" But Zig cut her off.

"No you listen to me! I've place over four years of my life trying to catch her. FOUR YEARS of my life you're asking for me to just throw away. Four fucking years of being ridiculed, cussed, injured, embarrassed, and mock of failing to get her and you say just stop? You have no authority to say that to me and after I told you everything I went through you really expect me to just give it all up! You think I like being hurt all the time, being at shitty end of the stick, and having everyone think I'm nothing but a joke!? My reputation is already down the drain because of her so the only way to make everyone to shut up is for me to catch her and eat her in front of everyone making them see I ain't the greatest fuck up. And I will not have it wasted!" Zig ranted at her with anger in his voice.

Rachel was taken aback be his lash, this was the first time she ever saw him mad. It kinda scared her. Zig looked at her and saw on the corner of her eyes was tears. Zig felt bad for taking it out on her.

"Rachel…I'm sorry I blew up on you. It's I've been doing this so long that if I quite now…then I wasted my life like it was nothing. I know you just want what's best for me but I have to do this, I need to finish what I started. And like I said before, I've dealt with Sharko's beatings so I know how to get right back up and move on. So you don't have to worry about me." Zig said sitting down next to her.

"I know Zig…it's just that I don't want to see you hurt anymore…your very important to me." Rachel said taking him her arms.

"I…am?" Zig asks not believing what she said.

"More than you could ever know." She whispers in his ear.

Zig was lost for words but he hugged back patting her shoulder and in turn Rachel hugged him tighter. Rachel looked up to see Marina and Sharko still looking stun at what she said to them, but she didn't give a shit about them. They hurt _her _Zig and showed no remorse what so ever. Zig might be after the mermaid to have her for his meal but she's a spoiled little brat that only cares what she gets rather then what is happening to others. Rachel was indeed surprise Zig can get up from all those injuries like they were nothing, making him more than she thought he was, but he'll get himself killed she just knows it. She needs to figure out how to either make him stop all together or find an alternate solution to his wants to get the mermaid. But one thing is clear for her; she'll do everything in her power to end this all peacefully. She won't lose Zig.

No matter what.

* * *

Whelp here it is folks, I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Again no flames but I will take points if something is funky with the story. Thanks and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
